parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna (Frozen)
Anna is a princess and the main protagonist of Frozen. Voice Actors: #Albanian : Klodiana Keco (speaking) & Alma Koleci (singing) #Arabic : Shorouq Salah / شروق صلاح (speaking & singing) #Bosnian: Zalena Škaričić (speaking & singing) #Brazilian : Érika Menezes (speaking) & Gabriela Porto (singing) #Bulgarian : Vesela Boneva / Весела Бонева (speaking & singing) #Cantonese : Kandy Wong / 黃山怡 (speaking & singing) #Castilian : Laura Pastor (speaking) & Carmen López Pascual (singing) #Catalan : Paula Ribó (speaking & singing) #Croatian : Sementa Rajhard (speaking & singing) #Czech : Tereza Martinková (speaking & singing) #Danish : Kristine Yde Eriksen (speaking & singing) #Dutch : Noortje Herlaar (speaking & singing) #English : Kristen Bell (speaking & singing) #Estonian : Hele Kõrve (speaking & singing) #Finnish : Saara Aalto (speaking & singing) #Flemish : Aline Goffin (speaking & singing) #French : Emmylou Homs (speaking & singing) #German : Yvonne Greitzke (speaking) & Pia Allgaier (singing) #Greek : Vássia Zaharopoúlou / βάσια ζαχαροπούλου (speaking & singing) #Hebrew : Einat Azulay / עינת אזולאי (speaking & singing) #Hungarian : Vágó Bernadett (speaking & singing) #Icelandic : Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir (speaking & singing) #Indonesian (2015) : Apriliana Suci Ariesta (speaking) & Nadia Rosyada (singing) #Italian : Serena Rossi (speaking & singing) #Japanese : Kanda Sayaka / 神田沙也加 (speaking & singing) #Korean : Park Ji-Yun (speaking & singing) #Latin Spanish : Romina Marroquín (speaking & singing) #Latvian : Beāte Zviedre (speaking & singing) #Lithuanian : Neringa Nekrašiūtė (speaking & singing) #Macedonian: Nikolina Stameska / Николина Стамеска (speaking & singing) #Malay : Liyana Jasmay (speaking) & Amylea Azizan (singing) #Mandarin : Janet Hsieh / 謝怡芬 (speaking) & Ray Liu / Liú Xuān-Zhēn / 劉軒蓁 (singing) #Norwegian : Kristin Kaspersen (speaking & singing) #Persian (2014) : Samin Mozafari / ثمین مظفری (speaking & singing) #Polish : Anna Cieślak (speaking) & Magdalena Wasylik (singing) #Portuguese : Bárbara Lourenço (speaking) & Isabel Jacobetty (singing) #Putonghua : Zhāng Ān-Qí / 张安琪 (speaking) & Eva Li / Lǐ Xiāo-Xiāo / 李潇潇 (singing) #Quebec French : Véronique Claveau (speaking & singing) #Romanian : Anca Iliese (speaking) & Cătălina Chirţan (singing) #Russian : Natalia Bystrova / Наталия Быстрова (speaking & singing) #Serbian : Andrijana (Tasić) Oliverić (speaking) & Lejla Hot (singing) #Serbo-Croatian & Montenegrin: Labina Paraminski / Лабина Парамински (speaking & singing) #Slovak : Lucia Molnárová Bugalová (speaking & singing) #Slovene : Tanja Ravljen (speaking & singing) #Swedish : Mimmi Sandén (speaking & singing) #Thai : "Noona" Nuengthida Sophon (speaking & singing) #Turkish : Damla Babacan (speaking) & Deniz Sujana (singing) #Ukrainian : Hanna Sahajdačna / Ганна Сагайдачна (speaking) & Marija Jaremčuk / Марія Яремчук (singing) #Vietnamese : Võ Ha Trâm (speaking & singing) Anna played as Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Animals (Disneystyle8 Style) and Anna White and the Seven Characters She is a princess Anna played as Jenny in Melody Time (160 Movies Style) Anna played as Thor in Princess Assemble She is a super hero Anna played as Mara Jade Skywalker in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Anna played as Sally Carrera in Animateds (Cars) She is a car Anna played One Of The Dancers To Summon Megalon in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) She is a dancer Anna played Karen in Olaf the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) Anna played Rapunzel in Tangled (Princess Rapunzel Style) Anna played Sofia in Anna the First Anna played Merida in Brave (Princess Rapunzel Style) Anna played Lady Kluck in Flynn Hood She is a hen Anna played Robin in Alice the First and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess She is a red bird Anna played as Cinderella in Annarella She is a princess Anna played as Princess Mindy in The DannyBob CatPants Movie She is a mermaid Anna played as Silvermist in Rapunzel Bell, Rapunzel Bell and the Lost Treasure, Rapunzel Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings (Jiminy Cricket Style), The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style), and Rapunzel Bell and the Legend of the Duck She is a water fairy She played as Lilly in Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) She is a wolf She Played as Rita in Pinocchio & Company She is a dog She Played as Mickey Mouse (Pauper) in The Princess and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon) She is a pauper She Played as Madame Blueberry in CartoonTales She is a blueberry She Played as Ariel in The Little Snow Princess She is a mermaid She Played as Odette in The Smurf Princess She is a princess She Played as Thumbelina in Annalina She is to play Princess Leia in The Cartoon Wars She is a princess She Played as Grandmother in Courtney Ashby She is a Grandmother When Kate Murder to Grandma. She Played as TinkerBell in Rayman Pan and Jiminy Pan She is a fairy She Played as Rabbit Puppet Baby einstein amy rose She is a rabbit puppet She Played as Rita in Ariel and Company She is a dog She Played as Courtney Babcock in ParaHiro She Played as Pearl Krabs in SheenBob KidPants She is a whale She Played Penny in The Rescuers (HumanVersion Style) She is a girl She Played James in Anna and the Giant Peach (Female Style) She is a boy She Played Duchess in The Aristo-Humans She is a white cat with a golden collar She plays Barney in Anna & Friends They both have similar personalities. She plays Chip in Anna 'n Elsa Rescue Rangers Both protagonists are more positive, clever, fearless, and a lot more active. She Played Mama Swimmer in The Land Before Time She is a swimmer She Played Honey Best in The Incredibles (JimmyandFriends Human Style) She Played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (150 Movies Style) She plays Bert in some Sesame Street parodies such as The Adventures of Sofia in Grouchland and Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style)] Her big sister Elsa plays Ernie. Portrayals *Frozen (Female Style) played by Scaredy Squirrel *Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) and Frozen (160 Movies Style) played by Alice *Frozen (JimmyandFriends Style) played by Astrid Hofferson *Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) played by Sawyer *Frozen (Jiminy Cricket Style) played by Honey Lemon *Frozen (Princess Rapunzel Style) played by Rapunzel *Frozen (by Belussix) played by Sofia *Frozen (CityMaker Style) played by Princess Jasmine *Frozen (Disneystyle8 style) played by Princess Eilonwy *Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) played by Lindsay Gallery Main article: Anna/Gallery Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Frozen Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Sisters Category:Princesses Category:Toon Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Orphans Category:Kristoff and Anna Category:Youngest Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Disney Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Redheads Category:Blondes Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Characters who cry Category:Main Protagonists Category:Children Category:Tomboys Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Sofia the First Movie Spoofs Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors